


When I Kneel Down to Pray, All I See Is Your Face

by lettersinthesand (TheGryffindorBookworm)



Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle kiss, Intense Eye Contact, Kisses, M/M, Rated teen for brief smoking, dork lovers bingo prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/lettersinthesand
Summary: “Give me your hand?” He asked tentatively. “I’d like to try something.” Roger could hardly refuse.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: Dork Lovers Server Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865500
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	When I Kneel Down to Pray, All I See Is Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: kiss: wrist

Roger leaned against the van parked behind a pub. Queen just finished a gig and Roger just finished loading up the last of his equipment. He was taking a moment for a post-show cigarette. His arms were heavy with exhaustion and his wrists and shoulders ached, but he was still too high on the thrill of performing to notice. 

The back exit of the pub opened to reveal John. He joined Roger in leaning against the van. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company. 

As usual, Roger’s whole body was finely attuned to Deaky’s every movement and sound. It had been this way since he joined Queen a few months ago. Roger had fallen in love with him from the first few moments and his feelings have only gotten stronger. Neither of them spoke until Roger flicked the last bit of ash from his cigarette and winced at the ache in his wrist. 

“Alright?” John looked at him with eyebrows raised and eyes slightly widened in concern. Roger wasn’t sure if he imagined Deaky starting to reach for him before stopping himself. 

“Yeah, m’just sore.” Roger gave him a fond little smirk for reassurance. John relaxed a little, looking thoughtful for a few seconds before he spoke up again. 

“Give me your hand?” He asked tentatively. “I’d like to try something.” Roger could hardly refuse. John gently took his hand, barely ghosting his fingertips over the back of Roger’s hand with his other hand. 

They were facing each other now. John held the back of Roger’s hand in his palm and trailed the fingers of his other hand down Roger’s palm to his wrist. Roger scarcely dared to breathe as John raised their joined hands to his lips and held Roger’s gaze. John pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of his wrist. His whole body felt like it was glowing from the inside out. 

Roger had absolutely no idea how long the two of them stayed like that, gazes locked together with John’s lips feather-light on his wrist. John let go of his wrist and Roger finally breathed again for the first time in a small eternity. 

“Better?” John asked. Roger barely registered the question. His mind was still reeling and his eyes were solely focused on the slight quirk of John’s lip as he spoke. 

“Yeah.” He let the word out on a heavy breath. 

“Good.” John stepped away and walked back into the pub.


End file.
